


What can I say?

by SilentBeauty629



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBeauty629/pseuds/SilentBeauty629





	What can I say?

I was be bopping around listening to my work playlist while washing a very large Newfoundland named Bear, when I felt a tap on my shoulder that scared the bejeezus out of me. As I took out my headphones I turned to see one of my co workers. 

" There is a man here asking for you." Carol said, then she turned and walked away before I could ask any questions, like who is he??

I untied my vinyl apron and brushed as much dog hair off myself as I could, working in a grooming shop there was no end to the amount of hair on my clothes. After I was set I walked out of the back door of the bathing room and headed to the front of the shop. What I saw there made me freeze in place, and I think I stopped breathing. Standing there looking for all the world like he was right were he belonged was none other then Lucifer himself. Yes the Devil was standing in the lobby of the pet salon I washed dogs at, like it was a normal everyday thing. Next to him stood the largest dog I had ever seen and I knew immediately that is was Cerberus, he might be a three headed beast guarding the underworld but he was in fact a Hellhound. As he saw me come into view Cerb started to get excited and barked, alerting his master to my presence. Lucifer turned and when his eyes fell on me he let out a sigh, whether from relief or some other emotion I know not. 

" How did you find me?" I asked. He shouldn’t have even known I was alive, let alone my new name and where I worked. " And how are you here? Last I heard you were thrown into the pit and Michael was parading around like he just won Miss Universe." At the insult to his brother Lucifer laughed and open the half door separating us, he stepped through and grabbed my hands in his own, just looking at me.

" I will always find you, your literally the other half of my soul. No matter where you are or who you are I will find you. As for how I'm here, my father released me under the condition that I leave the baby Winchester alone and stop trying to drive him insane. I don’t really care about the Winchesters, I just want you. If you'll have me?" he said as he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

" Luc, wait." I stopped him as I took a step out of his embrace. He looked hurt, there was rejection written plainly across his face as he backed away from me quickly. I grabbed his hand before he could get to far away and made him look at me. " I want to be with you, how could you ever think anything else? But I am not the same woman that I was when you were locked away, there have been some very big life changes that you need to be aware of." 

" So tell me, nothing you say can change the way I see you, you are the most beautiful soul in the universe." he said.

" I don’t know any easy and painless way to say this so I'm just going to blurt it out. I have a son!" His eyes almost bugged out of his head. " No, We have a son. His name is Samuel, and the story of how he came to be is a long one not meant for others ears so I'll explain that later. But he's beautiful and he has your eyes and your attitude and he's so much like you it nearly breaks me when I look at him." Lucifer was breathing heavily, from behind me I heard whispers and realized we were still in the middle of my place of work.

" Can I meet him?" He asked. " I want to meet him."

" He gets home from tutoring at 5:30, we can go out to dinner and I can introduce you. Is that acceptable?" I questioned.

The only reply he gave me was a nod as he pulled me tighter to him. " When are you done with work?"

" I have a few more dogs to wash and then I can leave, you can either help me or wait its up to you. But Cerberus is for sure getting a bath before he leaves this shop, he smells." I laughed as I scratched the affectionate beast behind his ears. At the mention of a bath he began to growl, but I wasn’t afraid of him, he was a big puppy.

" He spends most of his time dragging people to Hell, is he supposed to smell like roses?" Luc laughed. Just then I heard a cough behind us, my Co-workers were all staring at us. I guess I would have to make some introductions.

" Umm everyone this is Lucifer, Luc this is Carol, Kathy, Nina and Mercedes." I pointed at each individual as I said their name.

Kathy was the first to speak, " Lucifer? Like the Devil, wow your parents must have hated you." she said. Lucifer just smirked and looked at me as if asking for permission, which I granted.

" Not like the Devil, I am the Devil." He said as his eyes flashed with fire and the faint scent of brimstone arose. The girls all took a step away in fear but were otherwise frozen in place. So before any of the screaming started I stepped in and did some damage control.

" I told you my son was the spawn of Satan. And don’t worry he wont hurt you, I promise. If he did I'd have to kick his ass." I laughed, it was true, I would skin him alive if he hurt anyone I cared about. And he knew it.

"Did you just threaten the Devil? Like the for real, Prince of Darkness, ultimate evil Devil?" Mercedes asked with surprise. At this both Luc and I started laughing uncontrollably.

" She is the only person alive or dead that could threaten me without fear of consequences. She's also the only person I am terrified of to be honest. Have you seen her pissed off? Man, this woman is a force to be reckoned with, and that’s without the armies of Hell at he beck and call." I swatted him in the chest as my friends looked at me in horror.

" I've told you before I am a horrible human being. And for the record I have only called out the armies 1 time and that was as much your doing as mine, Asshole." I glared at him. " Now, as everyone has now been properly introduced I'm going to get back to work, these dogs wont scrub themselves." With that I turned and dragged my dark prince into the bathing room where I kenneled a Hellhound and made the devil himself wash a few toy poodles. Is was a sight to be sure. I had to snap some pictures as proof for later.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

When I was finished with work Lucifer and I loaded up in my Jeep, he had just teleported here, and I drove us to my tiny apartment. It wasn’t much but is was home. As we got out of the vehicle I told Cerb to go into stealth mode as I wasn’t allowed to have animals in the house other then my cat Drax, who was going to be mad as hell about a dog in his house. Unlocking the door I stepped aside so that they could enter, Luc looked around while I took my coat off and told him I was going up to my room to change and shower.

" I could join you, you know." Lucifer joked. He knew as well as I did that the last thing we needed to do was jump into the sack. We needed to get to know each other again neither of us was the same person. I chuckled before leaving him in my living room and heading up the stairs to my bedroom. I took a short but relaxing shower before dressing in clean undergarments and throwing on some skinny jeans and Marvel t-shirt.

When I made is back down to the living room Lucifer was looking around at all the artwork on the wall, most of it belonged to Sam, things he had mad In school and brought home to me. " He made that one in Kindergarten. " I told him. He turned to look at me and smiled.

" will you tell me about him? How it is possible that he is mine? Because from what I can tell he is still only a small child and yet they last time we were together was well over a thousand years ago. " he stated.

"Gabriel." was my reply.

"How? He disappeared, he was gone." He asked.

" I found out I was pregnant shortly after you were cast out and to be perfectly honest I was devastated. I didn’t know what to do or where to turn and my hormones were already through the roof, I freaked out for a bit. But then I just started praying to the only person who loved you as much as I do. I prayed to Gabriel, not know if he was even alive or if he would even answer me. I just prayed, for what felt like hours. And finally he just popped out of thin air and hugged me. He had heard me. He was there for me when no one else could be. He took me to his realm, that’s how he stayed off the radar so long, and he took care of me. Time moves differently there then it does here. He had a mirror to this world that allowed me to view the passing of time. By the time Sam came, it has already been almost a thousand years on Earth. Sam was a happy baby, kid still cant throw a temper tantrum to save his life," I laughed. " but when he was little anytime he would get worked up things would catch fire. So we had to teach him to control his Grace. Gabriel was a big help. I don’t know what I would have done without him. Once Sam was able to control is abilities and we could hide his Grace from both angels and demons we were able to return home. I think he was about 2 when that happened. I learned to blend in and how to live among the humans. Got a job and a place. Sam is 7 now and he's been asking about you since he figured out that the other children all had daddies and he didn’t. I've told him things about you. Good and bad, I wont lie to him. He knows the terrible things we have both done but he also knows that I love him above all else. I told him you loved him too, but that you had to be locked away for awhile but his other uncles. He doesn’t blame you for not being here for us. I don’t blame you for not being here for us. I want you to know that Lucifer. We love you. To eternity and beyond."

He stood there in my tiny living room looking at me like I just hung the moon and stars, with tears running down his cheeks. He slowly lifted his hands to cup my face before slamming his lips to mine. The kiss felt like an explosion of fireworks going off all over my body. The love that was in that kiss made me forget any doubt or worry I had about the man before me. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine and just gazed into my eyes.

" I owe my little brother a great debt it would seem. Though I don’t know how I will ever repay him for all that he has done. I am here now though, and I will be taking care of my family from now on. Are you opposed to moving? I feel like this little apartment is to small for us." We started talking about our plans for the future and got lost in conversation. So lost in fact that I didn’t even realize what time it was until Sam walked through the door, startling both Lucifer and myself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

At the sound of the front door opening I got up off the couch I was lounging on with Luc, and went to greet my son. " Hey Bugga!! How was school?" I asked.

" It was okay, but I got in trouble on the playground, Mrs. Kowlisk sent a note home for you. Aldan punched me in the face again so I did what Uncle Gabe said and throat punched him! Now he wants to be my friend!" Sam stopped when he heard Luc chuckle at the look on my face.

" That sounds like something Gabe would say." Luc muttered under his breath.

" He told you to do what! I'm going to kick his ass!!" I was irritated so I called out to the Archangel in question. " Gabriel! Get your sorry sugar loving ass down here now!! I swear to you-" I wasn’t able to finish as there was a faint popping sound and Gabe appeared before me with a smile. His back was to Lucifer so he had no idea that there he had an audience. 

" What's up Buttercup? Hey Champ! How was school? Is that bigger boy still picking on you?" he asked my son.

" What's up! How about the fact that told my seven year old to throat punch a second grader!! That’s not even remotely acceptable in todays society, now I have to go in and talk to his principal about disciplinary actions. Your just lucky that his father is going to go with me and smooth things over." I said, smiling as Gabe mouthed the word father before his eyes got big as saucers. He whipped around and look at his brother for the first time in a long time.

" Your not going to try and kill me again are you?" Gabe asked. It was a fair question as the last time they met up that’s exactly what Luc had tried to do.

" Now would that be anyway to repay you for all you have done for my family? No I am not going to kill you, come here brother." With that the two archangels embraced each other.

"So is that my daddy?" Sam asked me. " You said you were taking him to school as my father."

" Sam this is Lucifer, and yes he's your daddy, would you like to meet him?" I said while getting down on his level.  
As I talked to the little boy I didn’t notice that the brothers behind me had pulled away from one another and were watching us. Sam nodded his head at my question and Lucifer walked over to us and kneeled down to.

" Hi Sam, I'm so glad to finally meet you. I'm sorry I was away for so long but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Watching the man I love interact with his son for the first time was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. It was like there was a whole in my chest and I didn’t know it until this very moment when it was suddenly full to bursting.

"Can I call you dad?" Sam asked is a small voice. 

"I would be honored if you called me dad." Luc whispered, it would appear as if my child had rendered the devil speechless. At that Sam flung his arms around Luc and hugged his father for the first time in his young life and it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen, even Gabe was tearing up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

After the boys had gotten caught up and I had a stern talk with my child about fighting in school we decided it was time to eat. We let Sam pick the restaurant and ended up at the little Mexican place down the block, it was our favorite. Once we had all ordered and gotten our food we chatted about nonsense things for a bit, just enjoying being together. But it couldn’t last forever, we had important things to talk about and I didn’t see the pint in waiting so I just jumped right in.

"So you were saying earlier you wanted us to move. Did you have any ideas as to where we might go?" I asked.

"We can go anywhere that you want, the world is your oyster and all that jazz." Lucifer laughed. "I don’t care where we live so long as you and Sam are safe and happy."

"So your saying that we could live in a shack in Rio and you wouldn’t mind?" I jested. He leveled me with an unimpressed look.

"I was thinking about something a bit bigger then a shack, but sure, I mean it'll be a tight fit but I'm sure we can manage." Sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

"Tight fit? There are only three of us my love. Unless you have anymore secret children?" I joked. I hoped he didn’t have anymore secret children, I'm not sure how I would have reacted to that.

"No, no other kids, but I wouldn’t mind a few more of ours running around." He said. He was serious, he wanted to have more children, and with me!

"Why don’t we see how well you do with this child before we start thinking about adding to the brood." I told him, I wanted more kids sure, just not yet. "How about we find a place to call home first."

"I'm all ears, tell us what you want and Gabriel and I will make it happen." 

" 2 stories, 5 bedrooms, 4 bath, log cabin siding, ranch style with a wrap around veranda on both levels. About 250 acres, preferably in the Midwest in the mountains. And I want to be able to bring home any animals I want." I blurted.

"That was oddly specific." Luc said. "Thought about this a lot have you?" he chuckled.

"Maybe once or twice over the years." I answered with a grin.

"Alright, Gabe think you can get started on that?" He asked his brother, Gabe just smiled and looked at the table.

"I have a confession to make, Umm so Ash has been talking about her dream house for a long time , and I wanted her to be happy, because Luc while you were gone she was so sad all the time. I would have done anything to cheer her up. So about 3 years ago I purchased some land, about 300 acres and I hired some people and they built it for you. Its not quite finished yet, still needs a few touches but nothing that would stop you from moving in right now. I was going to give it to you for your birthday this year actually, but now that you’re here bro its more of a congrats you have each other again!! So SURPRISE!! Yay!" I was stunned into silence. I didn’t know what to say, Lucifer didn’t look like he was doing any better then me.

What could say to your Archangel brother in law who just admitted to building your dream house without your knowledge just to cheer you up? 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
